Première Année
by Maiq
Summary: Tom Howard est un jeune sorcier issu d'une famille de sorciers de Sang Pur ex-partisans de Lord Voldemort. Le jeune homme ne s'entend pas avec sa famille, sa première année à Poudlard est pour lui une libération et un nouveau départ. Il connaîtra ses premières vraies amitiés, notamment avec le fils du Survivant, Albus Potter. Cependant cette année ne sera pas de tout repos.


**PREMIERE ANNEE**

Mon histoire est basée sur l'univers des Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, de nombreux éléments seront donc tirés de ses écrits. J'utiliserai aussi des éléments d'autres fictions que je citerai en bas de chapitre à chaque fois.

Tom Howard est un jeune sorcier, membre d'une grande famille de sang-purs ex-partisants de Lord Voldemort. Vivez avec lui sa première année à Poudlard qui sera une libération du milieu familial dans lequel il est coincé et lui permettra de rencontrer de nouveaux amis dont le fils même du Survivant. Cependant cette année ne sera pas de tout repos.

1\. La lettre

En se réveillant ce matin là Tom sentait la bonne humeur monter en lui, aujourd'hui il avait 11 ans, aujourd'hui il devrait recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Le sourire aux lèvres il se leva et enfila quelques vêtements puis se placa face au miroir pour se recoiffer. Il observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir, ses courts cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et son visage légèrement carré affichait comme toujours un air indifférent. Il pourrait passer pour un garçon n'ayant aucune motivation ni détermination si ces yeux , d'un bleu si intense qu'ils pourraient paraître gris, ne pétillaient pas d'énergie. En effet seuls ses yeux témoignaient de sa grande curiosité et de sa forte volonté. D'un bref geste de la main il rabattit ses quelques épis du côté droit.

Arrivé en bas du double escalier en chêne il pivota sur sa droite pour rejoindre la salle à manger où devrait être servit le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance festive des anniversaires n'était pas présente ce matin là, comme tous les matins d'anniversaire depuis qu'il était né. Mais ça ne l'importait peu, il était habitué à la froideur de sa famille envers lui. Il s'assit rapidement à sa place en attendant qu'un elfe de maison lui apporte son petit déjeuner lorsque l'un de ses frères aînés, Kevin, l'interrogea avec un sourire narquois sur le visage :

-Tu n'espères tout de même pas recevoir la lettre ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Tom

-Je ne sais pas.. Peut être parce que tu n'as jamais fait preuve de magie.

Son frère avait raison, Tom n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre acte de magie. Cependant il était persuadé qu'il en était capable, il ressentait souvent d'étranges sensations dans son corps, comme d'infimes picotements au bout des doigts et se propageant ensuite danns le corps. Mais quand il en parlait à ses parents ils lui disaient simplement qu'il avait le corps engourdit.

-Au moins je n'aurais pas à te voir te pavaner avec ton insigne de Préfet. répliqua le cadet.

-T'es simplement un Cracmol jaloux !

-Et toi un troll à lunettes !

-Tom ! intervint sa mère. Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter tes frères ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêter de compter. répondit ce dernier.

-Tu sorts tout de suite de cette pièce ! Et ne t'avises même pas d'aller mendier de la nourriture aux elfes sinon ça va mal se passer pour toi ! Et je ne parle pas d'être enfermé dans la cave pendant trois jours ! hurla sa mère furieuse.

La relation entre Tom et sa famille était très tendue. En effet depuis son plus jeune âge il ne s'entendait ni avec ses parents, ni avec ses frères, ni avec le reste de la famille excepté son grand-père maternel décédé deux ans auparavant. Lui aussi ne s'entendait avec aucune personne de la famille. Et le fait que Tom ait été écrit comme seul héritier par ce grand-père avait encore plus compliqué les choses. En effet sa fortune était assez conséquente même si elle était loin d'égaler celle de la famille à son père. La famille Howard était une famille très réspectée depuis plusieurs siècles, or leur influence avait bien faiblit avec le temps, notemment lorsque Lord Voldemort était tombé et qu'ils avaient dû utiliser de grands moyens pour éviter Azkaban.

En marchant vers la porte d'entrée, il remarqua un petit paquet emballé flottant dans les airs jusque lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un elfe de maison lui adresser un sourire et disparaître, c'était Clinky. Tom entrouvrit le paquet, juste assez pour se rendre compte qu'il contenait des toasts et du lard grillé. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'un elfe de maison lui rende service car Tom était le seul de la maison à les traiter avec respect. Ce qui était logique puisque ses parents le traitaient lui-même presque comme un elfe parfois. Le jeune homme rangea rapidement le paquet dans la poche de sa veste qu'il venait d'enlever du porte-manteau et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Le ciel dehors était ensoleillé et la matinée était chaude mais une légère brise rafraîchissante atténuait la chaleur. Tom prit la direction du bois qui entourait presque intégralement le manoir de sa famille, il marcha une demi-heure et arriva à son endroit favoris du parc. Face à lui se dressait une cascade haute de cins mètres environ mais peu large, l'eau tombait dans une sorte de petite piscine naturelle qui s'écoulait en un petit ruisseau à l'autre extrémité. L'endroit était encerclé par de hauts arbres qui filtraient le soleil. Tom avait beau ne pas faire preuve de magie mais depuis son enfance il réussissait à amadouer des animaux censés être non domestiques, en effet parfois lorsqu'il marchait dans les bois il était approché par divers animaux. Parmis eux un chat sauvage le rejoignait à chaque fois qu'il venait à la cascade. C'était sans doute son plus fidèle amis. Ainsi il passa toute la journée à jouer avec le chat. Il partagea avec lui ses maigres provisions du matin. Le jeune homme avait faim et son ventre commençait à être douloureux. Il prit donc le chemin du retour, abandonnant son ami, pour aller dîner.

Devant le manoir, il aperçu Kevin en train de nettoyer son balai. Ce dernier était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et faisait la fierté des parents. Ainsi ses parents lui avaient acheté l'Eclair de Feu Ardent, c'était la dernière version de l'Eclair de Feu qui faisait rêver tout fan de Quidditch. Au moment où Tom passait devant lui, Kevin l'apostropha :

-T'aimerais bien avoir le même hein ? J'ai passé la journée à nettoyer les brindilles une par une. De toute façon même si tu en avais un, tu ne pourrais t'en servir seulement pour faire du ménage.

Et il éclata de rire. Tom ne réagit pas, il ressentit simplement un profond dégoût envers son frère. En temps normal il n'aurait prêté aucune attention à ces propos mais il n'avait presque pas mangé de la journée et le rire de son frère lui faisait mal à la tête. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : attaquer son frère. Et tout à coup, ce fut comme s'il leur donnait des ordres, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils piquèrent en direction de son frère et redressèrent à deux mètres au dessus du sol puis déféquèrent sur Kevin et son Eclair de Feu Ardent. Après ceci ils retournèrent en direction du bois.

Pendant que Tom était prit d'un fou rire incotrôlable sa mère et son père sortirent du manoir pour venir jusque son frère.

-Par la barbe de Merlin que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Terry, le père des jeunes hommes.

-C'est lui ! C'est lui j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama Kevin encore sous le choc.

-C'est lui quoi ?

-C'est lui qui a appelé les oiseaux !

Constatant avec dégoût l'état de son fils, Terry fit venir des elfes de maison pour s'occuper de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?! S'écria Marie, la mère.

A ce moment là, Tom réagit :

-J'AI FAIT DE LA MAGIE ! J'AI FAIT DE LA MAGIE !

-C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas donner d'ordres aux oiseaux, encore moins à ton âge ! répondit le père. Mais pour tout cela, tu vas me nettoyer tout le jardin et être de corvée de ménage pendant trois sem..

Terry ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de recevoir en pleine face une lourde enveloppe qui retomba au sol.

En s'approchant, Tom réussit à distinguer le sceau de cire représentant l'écusson de Poudlard.

C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez et avoir quelques conseils d'écriture pour m'améliorer. Merci :)


End file.
